


Caught

by Medie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Doctor Weir had just asked her to seduce Samantha Carter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://triciabyrne1978.livejournal.com/profile)[**triciabyrne1978**](http://triciabyrne1978.livejournal.com/) who asked for Sam and Laura blowing stuff up/getting hot and sweaty. This is for the fourth round of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg_femslash/profile)[**sg_femslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg_femslash/) mini-ficathons. thank you [](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**havocthecat**](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/) for the handholding!

Doctor Weir was waiting for her when they came through the gate. It took a glance to tell Laura she was not a happy camper. The carefully neutral diplomatic expression masking Weir's emotions was a dead give away as to what was really going on. It was a look that she reserved for moments she was _especially_ unhappy.

Lorne gave her a sideways look of 'better you than me' when Weir said, "Lieutenant Cadman, may I have a word?"

Laura nodded, trying for her own diplomatic expression as she walked forward, handing her weapon off to Lorne. "Of course, Ma'am," she said, irritated by an itch. Every time she braided her hair, it happened, and now she had to stand there and listen to Doctor Weir and wish to God she could scratch. "Is something wrong?"

Weir sighed, gesturing her up the steps. "Nothing drastic," she said, looking past Laura to the control room.

The same control room where Colonel Carter was currently leaning over the technician's shoulder, waving a hand at the screen. Right, so that would be the problem. No one in the upper ranks was happy to see the Colonel, from Weir and Sheppard on down. From what Laura had heard, most people thought it was a message from the SGC – payback for the way Sheppard, Weir, and the others had retaken Atlantis. If Landry and the IOA couldn't control them, they'd just replace them. Everyone thought Carter was just the first of many and Laura couldn't blame them. As far as she knew, Carter didn't even _want_ an assignment to Atlantis.

She waited until they were in Doctor Weir's office before asking, "Colonel Carter a bigger problem than expected, Ma'am? I'd offer my expertise, but the military frowns on us blowing up senior officers."

A tiny grin tugged at Weir's lips as she sat down, sliding her palms along the clear surface of her desk. "Thank you, but Sheppard already offered."

"Well, since we don't want to blow up Atlantis, I hope you said no."

This time, she got a genuine smile and a nod. "Precisely, it would set a bad precedent if I turn him down and let you do it." The unfortunately hangs in the air unsaid, but there's no anger in it now. "You served with Colonel Carter for a time, correct?"

"Major Lorne more than me, Ma'am," Laura reminded.

"Not by much," said Weir. "And while I appreciate the Major's talents, he's not exactly what I'm looking for." The smile and tone she used made Laura swallow hard.

If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Doctor Weir had just asked her to seduce Samantha Carter.

-

The discussion re: the troublesome Colonel went on for a number of moments, but Laura had the gist of it within that one exchange. She was on babysitting duty until such time as the higher ups figured out what to do with (or to) Colonel Carter.

Worst part of it was, she had a feeling the Colonel knew it. As assignments went, Laura started wishing that Doctor Weir had asked for something easy. Say, a frontal assault on a Wraith Hive ship. Bringing back the head of a queen would be easier than minding a suspicious Sam Carter.

Sticking her head into the lab, Laura looked around cautiously and then smiled at the Colonel. Sam sat back on a bench and looked back, amused.

"Relax, Lieutenant, there are no Wraith hiding behind the door."

"How about cranky Canadians?" Laura stepped into the room. "McKay's still pissed at me over that Ancient portapotty I blew up last week."

Sam choked on her coffee. Wiping it off her chin, she gave Laura a chiding look. "_Warn_ me next time you decide to do that."

"Consider yourself on notice then," Laura shrugged. "Around here, McKay Mocking is a regular pass-time." She smiled. "He starts to worry we don't like him if we don't." She didn't often think about that part of it. Sure, the guy was an asshole, but he was their asshole and people who messed with McKay that weren't Atlantean paid for it.

Which was probably part of the reason Sam was having trouble. The rumors about she and McKay had been making the rounds for a while and, well, people were protective. Given how much time they spent bitching about him, it was pretty hysterical.

Apparently giving her response some thought, Sam nodded finally. "That's scarily plausible considering it's McKay." Giving up on the coffee stain that now decorated her shirt, she smiled at Laura. "So, thumb screws or throwing me off the East Dock?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Laura asked, looking blank as if she had no clue what Sam meant.

It didn't work, but Sam's smile actually widened as she leaned on her forearms and toward Laura. "The solution for dealing with me. Thumb screws or throwing me off the East Dock?"

"Oh that," Laura waved a hand. "Actually, living with the Athosians and possibly helping upgrade their irrigation system is in the lead. Word of all the stuff you've managed to MacGyver for the SGC has made it to Teyla. She mentioned it to Halling and, well," she shrugged. "You're legend."

"Well, that explains me being here," Sam said dryly. "I've been shipped out to pasture."

"Hey," Laura straightened up. "Watch it, Ma'am," she warned with a good-natured grin. "I think I just got insulted."

Sam shook her head ruefully. "Sorry, Lieutenant, that's - well, that's not what I meant to imply." She sighed and looked chagrined. "Here's an idea, how about I grovel a little and you stop calling me Ma'am? I'm starting to feel like my grandmother."

"Not a chance, ma'am," Laura said with a hint of reckless abandon. "You've got better legs." When Sam looked at her, askance, she smiled airily. "We're three galaxies away from Earth, Colonel, even with that bridge over the mountain you and McKay cooked up - we stopped standing on ceremony a long time ago."

She leaned against the lab table and gave Sam a studiously innocent look. "If you did get shipped out to pasture, this is a pretty good place to do it. We let people blow up parts of galaxies here."

"And to think," Sam sighed, "I used to think blowing up a sun was something special."

"Oh god no," Laura said, feigning disdain. "That's so last year. Galaxies are all the rage if you're into megalomania."

"I always did want to experiment," said Sam.

"Good, cause Doctor Weir wants us to make a little side trip."

-

"You call this a _side trip_?" Sam said in disbelief, looking at the ruined city that lay before them. It was a planet that had been long-ravaged by the Wraith. The corpse of a dead society that was little more than the shadow of bones.

"Something like that," Laura murmured. "This is Pegasus, Colonel; get used to seeing this. It's not exactly out of the ordinary here. The Wraith just keep coming until there's nothing left." She started down toward the city, saw Lorne and the others setting up a perimeter. "There might still be a society here somewhere, but if it is? They're underground. Somewhere the Wraith can't find them."

"How likely is that?" Sam inquired.

Laura looked away and knew that was answer enough. "Come on," she said, hand on her gun. "We need to get in and get out fast. This planet's in an area well-traveled by the Wraith and they're starving. We don't look like much, but we'll do if their queen's feeling peckish."

She heard the crunch of Sam's boots against gravel behind her, then the squawk of radio traffic. Lorne bitching out one of the new guys and Laura rolled her eyes as she listened. If the new kid made it through the week, she would be _stunned_. Lorne sounded like he was ten seconds from shooting him.

"Rookies," she explained with a glance over her shoulder. "Landry is really scraping the barrel with the latest batch."

"State is holding up the foreign nationals," said Sam, grimacing. "Politics."

"The IOA must be furious," Laura muttered, sympathizing with them for once. It also explained Doctor Weir's less than stellar mood. "That's going to go so well when it finally blows up." Which it would. The State Department interfering with the military assignments to Atlantis? There wasn't much that would piss Weir off more, and make Sheppard cranky to boot.

"Good thing you're a demo expert, huh?" Sam asked.

"Hey, I just blow up little things," Laura tossed back. "Suns and solar systems are not my forte." She looked up at the buildings as they entered the city. Pitted, burned out shells; they hinted at the society that had once thrived inside their walls. She didn't like to think how many worlds lay silent and dead, just like this one; but sometimes, she couldn't help herself.

"It's different here," Sam confessed, surprising her. "More than I had thought it would be."

"I know," Laura nodded, remembering the transition from the SGC mentality to Pegasus. "It's not that the Wraith are _scarier_ than the Goa'uld," she said. "I'd rather die than spend thousands of years trapped in my head, it's _this_." She gestured to the death around him. The whole planet was a tombstone. "They don't get a chance to build anything and nothing survives."

Sam made a noise of agreement, soft in the back of her throat. Something that suggested she didn't quite trust her voice.

"The Wraith don't scare me," Laura added. "That Earth could look like this if we fail does."

It was terribly self-centered of her, but she had a feeling the people whose ghosts haunted the planet would have understood it.

-

Emerging from the Stargate, their find in tow, Laura felt Sam's eyes on her and turned. "You get used to it," she said, answering Sam's unspoken question. "Mostly."

She only felt a twinge of guilt when Sam looked away. Laura passed off the scavenged technology to the scientists, who swept it from sight and bit her lip. Grave-robbing wasn't supposed to be something you got used to, but that was one thing Pegasus had taught them in spades.

Human beings can adapt to almost anything.

-

The sky turned to fire and ash as the clouds ignited, spurred on by the bands of energy Sam was manipulating. Leaning over her shoulder, Laura watched her fingers flying across the keys then watched the display on the laptop's screen.

Fire sweeping across the sky to envelop the descending Wraith darts, causing further explosions when their engines went critical.

"Now that, Colonel, is impressive," Laura said, a teasing note in her voice. "I mean, it's not a sun or a solar system, but it is impressive."

Sam grinned, but didn't look up. "Well, I'm not going for quantity here," she said. "It's quality." Another dart exploded and she nodded. "And that? Is _quality_."

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Laura gave a little squeeze and nodded. "Damn straight, ma'am."

-

She ran into Doctor Weir outside Heightmeyer's office. Smiling, her cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling, and Laura had a feeling she'd just missed a private joke.

Seeing her, Doctor Weir's expression changed and became more neutral, "Lieutenant," she said, nodding.

"Ma'am," Laura smiled back. "Have you seen Doctor Beckett?"

Weir shook her head. "Not this morning." She looked over her shoulder at Heightmeyer's closed door and then at Laura. "How is Colonel Carter working out?"

"We're surviving," said Laura. "The Neseri send their thanks. That little trick Sa-Colonel Carter pulled with their atmosphere? The Wraith will think twice about trying to cull that planet again." Sensing that wasn't all that Doctor Weir was looking for, she added, "On a personal sense? She's adjusting, but this isn't the SGC and it's going to take some time."

"Hopefully by the time she has, we'll have figured out what to do with her," Doctor Weir said with a rueful sigh.

Laura smiled wryly. "Hopefully, by then, so will Colonel Carter."

-

Sam hit the mat, rolling almost immediately to come up in a fighting stance. "Teal'c would _love_ this," she said, grinning.

Whirling, Laura hit her behind the knee with a stick and darted smoothly out of her reach. The move earned an approving nod from the observing Teyla. "You should invite him," she said. "Some people have been taking bets on who would win in a fight - Teal'c or Teyla."

"Have they?" Sam asked. "Who's winning?"

"I am, Colonel," Teyla said with a smile. "But many have not observed your Teal'c in combat. Perhaps, sometime, we may have an opportunity to do so."

Hoping to catch Sam off guard, Laura lunged forward. She was pleasantly surprised when Sam moved, blocking the attack. She leaned in, pressing Laura's arm to the floor, and smiled triumphantly at her, skin glowing with the exertion of the fight. "I'll ask him," she said, and swept Laura's legs from beneath her. "It would be nice to show him around when we aren't trying to save the universe."

She pressed Laura to the floor, arm across her chest, and Laura grinned. "If we wait for that, he'll never see it." She shrugged at Sam's annoyed look. "Different galaxy, same old song."

-

"We're cut off from the gate," Laura announced, dropping down by Sam. "Until we get back up from Atlantis, we're stuck."

Grimacing, Sam eyed her leg. "And how long until that happens?"

"Beats the shit out of me," Laura shrugged flippantly. "It's not like Weir had an itinerary all planned out. Whenever Sheppard and company can batter their way through." She smiled. "I knew we should have swapped you for an F-302 squadron."

Sam laughed and grimaced. "Don't do that, it hurts."

"Oh please, that hurts?" Laura waved a hand at the bandage. "It's just a scratch, completely boring. Wait until you get bit by an Iratus bug, I have it on good authority that it's a laugh a minute."

"Careful," warned Sam. "Colonel Sheppard hears you, he'll leave us here."

"He can't," Laura looked up at the grey sky, eyes searching for signs of the darts. "I borrowed one of his dvds," she said. "If I die, he'll never get it back." She smiled, wishing the building provided better cover. "The best life insurance policy a girl can buy."

Sam laughed and leaned back against her makeshift pillow. "I'm sorry you're stuck here with me," she said. "If Doctor Weir hadn't assigned you to baby-sit, you wouldn't be."

"She didn't -- " Laura sighed. "Well, she did, sort of." She leaned against the wall and licked her lips. "Landry and Doctor Weir, they don't exactly see eye to eye. Him sending you here like he did -- "

"Pissed her off." Sam finished. "And what pisses Elizabeth Weir off, pisses off the whole city."

"Yeah, pretty much," Laura nodded. "It's not going to be easy, but I can promise you that you're not the most hated person the city's ever seen." She winked slyly. "Remind me to tell you about Kavanaugh sometime."

"You don't have to," Sam shuddered. "General O'Neill already did." She looked amused. "He showed Kavanaugh's video at the Christmas party. People keep wishing they could put it up on YouTube."

"Damn top secret government programs," Laura joked. "They never let you have any fun." She hesitated before admitting, "It's not a babysitting assignment, not anymore."

Sam looked at her and then Laura felt a hand close around hers and squeeze. Smiling, she squeezed back.

-

Laura kissed Sam on the East Dock, pressing her up against the wall late one night. Her hands sliding over Sam's hips, she squeezed playfully and smiled innocently. "Sorry," she said, completely not. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"So why didn't you?" Sam asked.

Laura raised a brow, bringing up a hand to brush the underside of Sam's breast. She grinned when Sam's eyelashes fluttered and she squirmed. "Other than the obvious?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, reaching out to hook her thumbs through the loops of Laura's jeans. "Other than the obvious." She tugged, bringing Laura closer to her and teased a line of kisses across her cheek that made Laura shiver.

"I'm a persnickety person who has to have everything just right," Laura offered, breathless. "Besides, if I'd done it any sooner, you would have thought I was just trying to distract you."

"_Yes_," Sam's lips found a sensitive spot beneath Laura's ear, making her groan. "But if you did it right, it would have been a fun distraction." Her fingers found their way inside Laura's shirt, tweaking her nipples through her bra. "A _very_ fun distraction."

Laura might have whimpered then, _might_ have, and pressed closer. "Fun, yes, but only if - oh _god_," she closed her eyes, leaning into Sam as those nimble fingers worked south to unbutton her jeans. Sam's thumb stroked teasingly along the skin above her panties, making a promise with the gesture that had Laura's body tightening in anticipation. "Not fair," she said, clinging to Sam's shoulders.

"Neither was making me wait this long before kissing me," Sam nipped her neck, sucking the skin. "I'm not sure what I should do about that," she said. Her fingers slipped beneath Laura's panties, teasing their way down to the waiting wetness.

"Sorry?" Laura squeaked out, fighting with the urge to grind down on the fingers toying with her. Sam seemed to be enjoying the game of teasing, never quite letting her fingers touch where Laura needed it most.

Sam's thumb brushed her clit, just for an instant. "Fuck," Laura said, with a growl, her fingers digging into Sam's hips.

"In a minute," said Sam. "We'll get to it, I promise."

"Making me wait, huh?" Laura asked as Sam shifted them so that Laura was the one pressed against the wall.

"Only a little," Sam said and thrust into her. Laura cried out and arched, her body eagerly reacting to the sudden rush of sensation. "I want to watch you come," she said, her lips brushing Laura's ear as she spoke. "Are you going to come for me, Laura? Scream so loud everyone in the city can hear you?"

Laura moaned, riding Sam's hand as it worked her. She swallowed and tried to answer, but Sam didn't wait to hear her response.

"It's pretty dark out here," Sam continued, her tone maddeningly calm. "Think anyone can see us? Do you think they know what I'm doing to you?" She sucked at the same spot beneath Laura's ear, her teeth brushing over it making Laura whimper. "I wonder if they have any idea how wet you are right now, how good you feel."

Laura didn't think she cared if the whole damn city lined up to watch, but then Sam wondered, "Maybe we should ask them, let them feel it for themselves," and she cried out, feeling her body tensing up.

"But then I'd have to share," Sam said "I don't think I want to do that." She twisted her fingers and Laura was coming, shaking as she cried out into the night. "No," she decided, "I don't think I do."

"God," Laura said when she could think again, feeling the cool ocean breeze as it struck her heated cheeks. Her knees felt like they were about to give out and she slumped against the wall. Where the hell had Sam gotten _that_?

"Not yet," Sam said, licking her fingers delicately. "But around here? Who knows."

Laura laughed weakly. "Good point." Reaching out, she pulled Sam close for another kiss, tasting herself on Sam's tongue. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Sam smirked. "I'm a woman of many layers."

Lacing her fingers through Sam's, Laura tugged her toward the door. "Good, let's go take a few of them off." She leered. "We need a bed."

"I hear Atlantis has a control chair," Sam suggested, leering back.

Laura stopped and blinked. "I think I'm in love."

-

The next time she saw Doctor Weir, it was Laura who stopped her. "Something I can do for you, Lieutenant?" she asked.

Laura smiled and shook her head. "I just wanted to say thank you." Having said it, she continued on her way, leaving Doctor Weir standing in the hall with a knowing smile on her face.


End file.
